


First and Last

by artemisscribe



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Last Kiss, Teen Romance, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-04 03:54:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12762609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artemisscribe/pseuds/artemisscribe
Summary: A two chapter look at Scott and Kayo's first kiss and their last kiss.





	1. First

**Author's Note:**

> The first chapter is super cute and totally safe for all readers, the second chapter is dark and angsty and contans a major character death so consider yourself duly noted.

She is fifteen and radiant. Scott thinks he might go blind looking at her in those first few days she’s home from school. But at the same time he has to stop himself from staring as he becomes the first of his brothers to realise that Kayo isn’t just Kayo, that she’s also a girl, that one day she’ll be a woman. It’s a thought that makes Scott’s stomach curl up in knots and his palms go clammy whenever he thinks about it. Especially since Kayo herself seems happily oblivious to the effect that she’s having on him. 

 

He should see that as a blessing really. That she’s still happy and smiley around him, that she still hugs him without hesitation and scraps with him like his brothers. Not like the girls at school who now shy away into their own little groups and whisper together, not that the boys are any better, both groups seemingly terrified of even making eye contact with each other. Scott would hate to be like that with Kayo.

 

Not that he could ever be anything other than Kayo’s big brother. He was almost seventeen after all, a lifetime older and more mature than her lowly fifteen and a half. He has to be the big brother. And good big brothers join in when they get roped into a push-up contest. 

 

Good big brothers also kick their little siblings’ asses at contests of physical strength. Boys who like girls let the girl win. And as Virgil taps out at 36 push-ups leaving just Scott and Kayo in the running Scott finds himself conflicted on what kind of boy he wants to be.

 

As they near 50 it seems like Scott won’t have to make that choice as his arms start to grow stiff and sore, each time needing more and more effort to fully extend his arms. At Gordon’s count of forty nine his arms finally give out, and he collapses down against the floor, laughing and panting for breath as he watches Kayo do another three push-ups just to show off.

 

“I let you win” he jokes as he rolls onto his back and starfishes on the carpet.

 

“Whatever helps you sleep at night bro” Virgil laughs, the others joining in, all of them having rooted for Kayo’s victory. 

 

His limbs are still jelly when Grandma calls them to dinner, it’s just enough for him to be able to prop himself up on his elbows as his brothers scramble towards the stairs, and now it’s just him and Kayo again, her watching him from her place leaning against the sofa.

 

“Would you let me win?” she asks.

 

“What?” Scott says, frowning, “I was kidding Kayo, you won fair and square.”

 

“I know that,” she says, “but if you were better than me would you let me win?”

 

Scott thinks about it for a few moments,

 

“Yes,” he says.

 

“Why? Because I’m a girl?”

 

“No,” Scott says, “Because you smile when you win. I like it when you smile.”

 

She smiles for him then, shy for once in her life, a faint blush creeping up into her cheeks. And Scott feels himself cross the invisible line from friend and brother to boy who likes girl. It’s a sacred moment, though it doesn’t last long, the potent stillness in the air disturbed by Grandma calling for them again.

 

Kayo pushes off the sofa, seemingly to stand up, but at the last moment she leans in to Scott and presses her lips against his.

 

He knows what’s supposed to happen here, he’s seen enough movies. There’s supposed to be music swelling in the background and he’s supposed to wrap his arms around her and make her fall in love with him. But it’s as if she’s frozen him in place. He can’t move his hands from their place on the floor, can’t do anything except let his eyes flutter closed and kiss her back in those few brief moments their lips touch for.

 

Then suddenly she’s pulled away, and when he opens his eyes again Kayo the almost woman is gone and Kayo the child is back, grinning impishly down at him from where she’s crouched on the floor.

 

“Race you” she offers, and before he can accept she’s leapt to her feet and is charging down the landing.

 

Scott stares after her for three stunned seconds before he grins and makes chase.


	2. Last

Each ragged, gurgling breath Scott takes is like a knife to Kayo’s heart. His eyes keep glazing over and it’s all she can do to keep him conscious.

 

“Don’t go to sleep Scott,” she begs, cradling him closer and jostling his cheek, “Virgil’s almost here. You have to stay awake for Virgil.”

 

Scott gives a wheezy nod and a slow blink as he fights the drowsiness. Each time his eyes close it’s a second longer before he opens them again and she can’t have that. She has to keep him awake.

 

Scott is the only thing she can control down here. There’s barely enough space for the pair of them in the gap beneath the twisted roof beam, they have no equipment to protect them if the beam shifts or snaps beneath the weight of the collapsed building it’s holding back, and her comms are down. 

 

The only comfort Kayo has right now is that her emergency beacon is still going strong, beeping on her wrist, and that Scott is still breathing, even though each one is more shallow and laboured than the last.

 

He can’t speak anymore, it’s too painful for him. Dying doesn’t happen like it does on TV. Severely injured people aren’t able to hold fully articulate conversations until their eyes flutter closed in an aesthetically pleasing way. As they near the end speech becomes too much, it’s a warning sign Kayo knows all too well, one she prayed she would never see in Scott.

 

His eyes close and his head nods forward again,

 

“Please Scott,” Kayo says, pressing her forehead to his as frantic desperation creeps into her voice, “Please stay awake. You  _ have _ to stay awake.”

 

This time when he moves his head she thinks he’s trying to nod again. But then his lips brush hers and she responds in kind, kissing him as softly as she can, still cautious of his breathing difficulty.

 

“Stay with me,” she says softly, “Please Scott, I can’t go on without you.”

 

He should make a joke here, should come out with some ridiculous blase quip to lighten the mood and make her feel brave. But instead he fills the silence with a hoarse, gurgling breath that makes Kayo sick to her stomach. A death rattle is unmistakable to those who have heard it before, but Kayo’s heart simply won’t let her accept what her mind knows to be true. He’s dead.

 

“Scott!  _ Scott! _ Wake up, please wake up!” she begs, shaking his shoulders even as her own breathing becomes shallow and panicked. Her throat feels tight and her chest hurts and she’s convinced she’s dying from the sheer agony of his silence in her arms. “Oh God Scott please wake up!”

 

But he remains still and heavy against her chest.

 

She barely notices twenty minute later when the rescue team reaches them, her. All she can do is watch his face, eyes closed, lips parted, almost sleeping really, as much as she detests that cliche. 

 

It takes them three goes to get her to let go of him, and perhaps it’s a mistake. The second his body leaves her grasp she lets out an anguished howl more like a dying animal than a human being. That’s the moment that it becomes real, and every atom of her body becomes devoted to the pain of her loss. She will never be the same again.


End file.
